A Dusty Repository
by dreamless prophet
Summary: An ongoing collection of Pita Ten drabbles and oneshots. Various pairings, variety of scenarios.
1. never lovers

Title: never lovers  
Pairing: Ten/Koboshi  
Summary: They were more than friends, but never lovers.  
Rating: G

OOO

He had been having a vague dream about fluffy cats and colourful ribbons when he heard the sharp raps of knuckles on his door. Instantaneously he roused himself. The raps were quick and light; three long ones and two short ones. Through the haze of sleep, his foggy green eyes found the digital alarm clock through the darkness. Two in the morning. He grunted, but sat up and rubbed his eyes, peering at the door briefly. While normally he would have ignored the intruder and fell asleep again, he was fairly certain he knew the identity of his midnight guest.

Afterall, ever since they had gotten together; he had begun to see more and more of her at his house.

Manifestly she had been depressed because he had not chosen her. And because Takashi knew this and because he couldn't bear to see her so troubled, she had been unknowingly taken under his wing. And then they had grown closer after that -- closer than he had ever thought possible. It was a bond of mutual companionship; a camaraderie of trust and comfort.

The person outside did not do or say anymore but as walked to the door; but he heard her shift fitfully, bare toes skimming the cement floor. The wooden door barely creaked as he swung it open, and he nodded curtly, peevishly annoyed at the sight of the filthy, bedraggled girl stiffly standing there. Her golden hair was a straggly mess; rain water dripping off her soaked clothing and pooling by her white feet. She shivered, and without waiting for permission ambled past him inside the bedroom.

"Had fun in the rain?" his voice was quasi teasing, but essentially anxious as he shut the door and faced her. When she turned to glance at him he frowned sternly, and she looked away, slightly shame-faced.

"Yeah, 'course I did." Her chin thrust up, a triumphant look flaring in her bright eyes. Daring him to contradict her.

He rolled his eyes yet said nothing, and clicked the lamp's light on. She looked up at him with a provocative grin, but accepted the clothes he gave her rather meekly.

Takashi sighed tiredly, and modestly turned away from her when she began to casually slip out of the sopping shirt and sweatpants.

"You could have stayed at home," he told her dryly; facing the blonde-haired girl once she was properly dressed in baggy clothing three times her size. She did not reply, merely shuffled around impatiently and he tried another half-hearted attempt.

"I hate sleeping on a wet bed you know. Plus you kick me in your sleep." He sighed melodramatically, eyeing her wet hair with mild distaste.

Her response to that was throwing the pillow at him, but the small smirk on her lips ruined the effect. He snorted and she grinned in reply, padding stealthily around the small room and leaving muddy tracks. When he was sure she was somewhat dry he finally departed for the bed, and she soon followed, creeping in beside him and curling up like a very satisfied cat.

They lay snugly amid the sheets, legs tangled together and warm scents mingling. He noticed her shivering had stopped. Her damp soft hair tickled his nose as she exchanged the soft pillow they shared for his chest.

"I guess I'll have to let you stay here for another night then," his weary voice began to slur from sleepiness. He winced when she poked him with her elbow. Reaching over, the young man clicked the lamp's light off again. "But it'll still be your fault if we wake up wet tomorrow."

"Shut up." She yawned, wiggling a bit to get more comfortably. Finally she rested her head on the slope of his shoulder, smiling in the dark when his arm casually slung around her waist a little more securely.

"G'night, Ten-chan."

"Night, Koboshi."

The thunderclaps and bolts of lightning from outside the house, did very little to stir the two teens who were more than friends but never lovers.

OOO

Author's Notes: While I'm a big fan of this pairing, I've noticed in the anime they have a brother-sister relationship going on, in contrast to the manga. While I usually beg to differ, I've (actually) decided to expand on that just a bit on this lil one-shot/drabble. Anyone who reviews this thing can also request a pairing for the next drabbles. :D


	2. their sweet serenade

**Disclaimer**: Pita Ten belongs to Koge-Donbo. I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

A/N: Shia and Klaus can finally have some peace and quiet. Written for usaigi-anime-freak, who requested for this pairing.

Title: their sweet serenade  
Pairing: Shia/Nya  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Even Shia and her observer can enjoy leisure sometimes.  
Word Count: 300 exact

OOO

The moon is gone from the sky when he finally leaves the cat's body.

She looks patiently at him when he approaches her, and the bland expression never changes once. When he lies down, her slender hands gently caress his face, tenderly smoothing out the sharp lines that etch his face from exhaustion and stress. He doesn't say anything, merely closes his eyes and inhales slowly, enjoying the sweet aroma of roses that surround them both.

It's almost funny how she always seem to carry a smell of roses with her, he thinks.

Infrequently they end up like this. When he rests his head tiredly on her lap, it was then when she would delicately, so delicately, touch his face, or run her hands tentatively through his hair. It never happens often, merely sometimes. And only when he is particularly tired enough not to notice their closeness or care.

The heavy scent of roses begins to itch his nose and he sneezes slightly, nestles his head a little closer against her without really realizing what he is doing. She does though, and the smile lingers gently on her face as she gives him a sidelong glance. He pretends to ignore her when she plants a light kiss on his frowning brow.

"Where do you get these lines?" she asks quietly, and he feels her gently touching the carved marks around his eyes with the tips of her fingers.

He doesn't bother to tell her the lines on his face are a result of possessing another body for so long. He also fails to mention that living inside the body of a creature for so long constantly drains at his energy.

Because in peaceful times like this, the best thing to do is enjoy the moment's rest, the scent of roses, and the quiet harmony they share together.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews. I'll be sure to write drabbles for anyone who requested a pairing, however be warned they may not be all fluff, or happiness. This drabble probably makes no grammatical sense, and I didn't really intend it to. 


	3. discomfort

drabble #3

**disclaimer:** Pita Ten and its characters do not belong to me. All rights belong to their respective owners, however the creator, Koge-Donbo completely owns this series.

pairing: none; _hinted one  
_rating: pg  
theme: look away  
summary: it's her marriage, and she tells herself to be happy because of it. 230 word drabble.

a/n: Er, don't read this one unless you're in the mood for confusion, sadness, and a weird, kind of bittersweet ending. The pairing is ambiguous, however I will award you with a cookie if you can correctly guess the unnamed characters. Well it's short and silly, because I can't seem to produce anything beyond this. Also, I'm having a major procrastination and I can't seem to complete anything right now. :sigh:

-

-

-

They are all at her wedding, and she smiles triumphantly. She knows that they are all gathered there to watch her, admire her, envy her as she enjoys the marriage she has wanted all her life with him. She wears a silk gown, falling far pass her ankles and hiding the frilly slippers she wore just for this occasion.

But there is one guest who is different; even as she strides by him, he turns away when she glances at him. Her smile fades, and she frowns curiously at him. He does not look at her.

He refuses to look once, even as she proposes to _him_, he never says anything. He claps along with the other guests, but he never smile.

Only after the wedding is over, afterward when she feels pleased and comfortable; he finally approaches her.

He never says a word, only comes to shake her hand politely, but when she tries to meet his gaze, she can see something more in there. There is something deeper than the lies, the warmth and the kindness. There is sadness etched deep in their swirling, murky green depths. She feels cold suddenly, even when his skin feels warm. She knows there is coldness inside him.

Her eyes grow shiny with wet tears, and she doesn't even know _why_. But this time; she is the one who looks away when he finally looks at her.

-

-

. :ende : .

-

-

. : I'm sorry that I can't love you : .


End file.
